The purpose of the proposed renewal Bridge project is to restructure, strengthen, and expand the established partnershi p among Southern University-Shreveport, Louisiana (SUSLA), a two- year institution awarding the Associate Degree, Grambling State Univ. (GSU), the applicant institution awarding the baccalaureate degree, and LA State Univ. Health Sciences Center (LSUHSC-S), the research institution. The main goal of the partnership is to facilitate the transition of 40 under-represented minority undergraduate students from SUSLA to baccalaureate degree programs at GSU or other senior institutions. The partnership will develop and implement six activities that improve the academic competitiveness of the these students and facilitate their transition into the next stage careers in biomedical research. Emphasis is on attracting Associate degree students, nurturing, supporting and graduate them from a program that provides a firm foundation for baccalaureate degree in math and the sciences. A comprehensive support system will be implemented that includes counseling, mentoring, advising, financial support, monitoring progress, and academic achievements of participants. Attracting and recruiting efforts will be made to enrol an average of 28 students each year who express an interest or show special aptitude for math and science. Research internships during the summei" and/or the academic year is an essential component in this project. Students will present research findings at regional and national conferences. Qualified students will be encouraged to take upper level courses at senior institutions while enrolled at SUSLA. Project staff members include dedicated doctoral faculty members. Institutional commitment is reflected in the full sunoort of the administration at the partnership institutions.